Such electrically heatable media lines are known in the art. The electrically heatable device is here used to heat the media line, and the connection device to establish a fluidic connection between the media line and, for example, a generating set. Known from DE 10 2005 037 183 B3 is a heatable fluid line with a pipe, at least one heating resistor as well as at least two electrical lines for the heating resistor, wherein the electrical lines are arranged parallel to the pipe, and the heating resistor is arranged transverse to the longitudinal extension between the two electrical lines. Also provided is a clamp exhibiting an edge that contacts an electrical line. The clamp edge penetrates into the pipe material from outside to a depth where the otherwise covered electrical line is contacted. The electrical line is connected to a power supply via the clamp.
DE 10 2006 051 413 B4 discloses another way of providing an electrically heatable fluid line with electrical connections. The fluid line exhibits an inner cross sectional region that envelops a medium-conveying channel, a heating conductor arrangement and an outer cross sectional region. The heating conductor arrangement is connected with the inner cross sectional region in a thermally conductive manner, and the outer cross sectional region envelops the heating conductor arrangement. Situated between the inner cross sectional region and the outer cross sectional region is an intermediate layer, which separates the heating conductor arrangement from the outer cross sectional region, and is mechanically less stable than the inner cross sectional region and outer cross sectional region. The intermediate layer can be rubbed clean to allow contacting with the heating conductor arrangement. The outer cross sectional region can be severed and removed from the end of the fluid line. The outer cross sectional region is removed from the intermediate layer after severed. The intermediate layer is removed from the inner cross sectional region given its low stability in relation to the inner cross sectional region. As soon as the intermediate layer has been removed, the ends of the heating conductor arrangement are exposed, and can be contacted.
WO 2010/080890 A1 discloses an electrically heated, flexible liquid line with an oblong flexible pipe body, which encompasses an electrical resistance heating device. The latter envelops the liquid flow path. In one configuration variant, heat-generating electrical flow paths are formed by an electrically conductive wire in a pipe body, which wraps around the liquid flow path, so as to intersect two electrical supply lines at numerous locations. In another configuration variant, the heat-generating electrical flow path contains a layer comprised of electrically conductive polymers inside the pipe body, enveloping the liquid flow path. The entire pipe body either consists of electrically conductive polymers, or the polymer layer is arranged between two electrically nonconductive layers. The electrical supply lines are hooked up to an electrical energy source via electrical connections, wherein the electrical connections are arranged at the same end of the pipe body, at opposite ends, or along the pipe body.
DE 20 2005 004 602 U1 discloses a heatable liquid line with electrical lines embedded in the jacket of the liquid line. A plastic hose through which a liquid flows here forms an innermost layer, which is enveloped by a middle layer comprised of an electrically conductive polymer with a positive temperature characteristic for the electrical resistor and electrical lines embedded therein, wherein an outer layer comprised of an insulating material envelops the outside of the line. The middle layer is disclosed as a thermoplastic polymer with electrically conductive particles in the form of a PTC polymer layer, which is extruded onto the innermost layer.
The solutions proposed in prior art for connecting the heating conductors and coupling with connection devices prove to be rather elaborate, and their implementation can generally not be automated. Therefore, manual actions are required, which makes production expensive. Further, prior art does not provide that the connection device also be designed to be heatable, or does so only with considerable connection outlay.